Murder She Wrote
by DoYouLoveMe0
Summary: It was an "accident" I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I needed the formula…I'm sorry….". What would happen if a serial killer was on the lose in Bikini Bottom! Read on to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

**_As you can probably tell, i got bored. WARNING:Major Character Death. _**

**_I don't own the characters of the show Sponge Bob Square Pants_**

**_Murder she wrote_**

"It was an "accident" I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I needed the formula…I'm sorry…." said Mr. Krabs. Fake tears beginning to form in his eyes, while a fake frown set upon his face as he stared in the police officers eyes trying to act innocent. Suddenly static was heard as Officer Mercer's radio came to live "Officer, we have a shooting on highway 47, repeat we have a shooting on highway 47" the radio went silent as the message had been finished. Mr. Krab had to forcefully keep away the sneer, and instead made a blank face as the officer cursed and spun around to stare at Mr. Krabs " I'm taking you back to your cell, will finish your interrogation later." A small frown made its way onto Mr. Krabs face as the officer stared at him and finally the officer turned around and a mischievous look crossed him face, the face of a murder.

Officer Mercer grabbed his key and unlocked the door, placing the keys back in his pockets he walked along the halls Mr. Krabs in front of him arms behind his back with the metal handcuffs dangling on his arms as they made their way to his cell. Finally after what seemed like forever to Mr. Krabs they arrived at him room. The officer once again withdrew his keys from his pocket and opened the door, pushing Mr. Krabs in "Goodnight" the officer said gruffly. Officer Mercer began to walk out of the room only to have a red claw land on his face and snap shut on his lips. He squirmed and tried to scream as the claw tore through the muscle and tissue and entirely through the lips of the poor fish before it completely fell off and land on the floor with a sickening SPLAT. The officer was shocked he touched his "mouth" and quickly let off a cry of alarm and he tried to run only to have a claw wrap around his throat and clamp together with a resounding crunch. Alarms rang through the Bikini Bottom jail minutes later as, Mr. Krabs escaped the living hell, only minutes after his escape the sheriff off the town found the terrifying sight, blood was splattered along the wall and a deep puddle of blood on the floor stood out against the white tile, but what caught his eye was the bloody handcuffs on the floor, quickly he whipped out his phone! Just as he was about to call 911 he finally realize that; he was 911.

_It was a normal day at the Krusty Krab; the sun was shining outside, the ocean current was just right, costumers were happily chatting and enjoying their burgers. Sponge Bob was humming to himself as he fried the patties, Squidward was muttering to himself about how stupid this job was and how he should just quit; Mr. Krabs was happily counting his money in his office. Just an ordinary life in the Krusty Krab, everything was in check, in felt like nothing could ruin this day. Until, smoke filled the room, coughs echoed through the building, even a few screams and yelps of horror began to resound across the building; fish began to fear for their lives. A maniacal laugh echoed through the building, if you look really close you could faintly see the outline of a small being with antennas running with what appeared to be a bottle. As the smoke began to fade and the screams of the fish faded with it, a scream echoed though out the building and an angry voice yelled "My secret formula." Mr. Krabs dashed out the door, leaving the doors rapidly swinging behind him as he ran in a straight line to the Chum Bucket, fury in his eyes. The Chum Bucket door swung loudly as it hit the door causing small pieces of stone to fall off the wall and creating small cracks. Mr. Krabs stormed in his eyes dangerously flickering around, "Plankton" Mr. Krabs hissed out. An evil laughter filled the room, as Plankton causally strolled through the door. "Krabs" he said, looking at the angry red crab, with a predatory look in his eye. Plankton seemed to realize that Mr. Krabs was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment. "So you came for the secret formula I see, well to bad" Plankton said without batting a single eyelash. Mr. Krabs sauntered toward him, "Give me the formula" Mr. Krabs said making sure to pause after each word. "Never" Plankton said turning on his feet and walking away, that exact second the time bomb in Mr. Krabs blew up. Mr. Krabs in anger picked up the tiny green being and slammed him into the floor, making a groan and a small crack come from Plankton, "Where's the secret formula,im not gonna ask you again" Mr. Krabs yelled causing the stunned fish to flinch. "I won't EVER give you the formula, its mine now" Plankton screeched right back at him. A smile made its way onto Mr. Krabs face, the smile of a mad man. He picked the fish up and slammed him into the ground again, as hard as he could. A loud crunch was heard, "How about now "Krabs whispered. Not giving Plankton a chance to reply before slamming him again and again. Krabs no longer listening to the outside world he was to zoned into his work, he left Plankton the floor and picked his arm of the ground and held it in between his claws. Plankton began to squirm sensing what he was about to do, and sickening crack echoed through the room as Plankton's arm snapped of and landed on the ground blood quickly began spewing out of it onto the floor, as Plankton let out a loud yell for Karen. Mr. Krabs quickly turned around to see Karen rolling into the room, he quickly turned at darted into the shadows planning a surprise attack "PLANKTON" she screamed rushing forward, tears running down her screen. Two claws swiftly wrapped around her as she was tossed into the wall with a loud crash, he screen broke. "KAREN" Plankton screeched, he looked at Mr. Krabs who was licking blood off his red claws, "you, monster" he groaned tears rolling down his face and quickly mixing with his blood. Mr. Krabs snickered and rolled his eyes "Where's the formula" he asked, a sneer on his face as he waited for the answer. Plankton wheezed and answered "In the laboratory on the table" Mr. Krabs looked at Plankton, blood lust in his eyes. He put his claw around Plankton's leg, Plankton began to cry and squirm pleading for him to stop CRACK erupted through his leg as it snapped off blood began to flood out of his arm and his body. Plankton gave one last groan as he stopped moving, but that didn't stop Mr. Krabs he moved onto the other arm and leg, snapping them off and licking the blood of the ground and the detached limbs, and he was surprised when he found himself taking a bite of Plankton's arm he practically purred in satisfaction as the warm blood tricked down his throat. He soon began chewing on the bone. He threw the bone behind him and picked up a stray arm before hearing a groan and a gasp as he turned around a saw a fish standing behind him video camera in hand, a faint red glow coming from it indicating that it was on. He swore, how had he not realized the fish, he flung the arm on the ground and began hearing the whirring of a helicopter coming straight the way and police cars speeding toward the Chum Bucket. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, one thought came to his mind __**He had been caught.**_

_**Hope you liked it! Please review, the next chapter is half way done. This was originally just going to be a one-shot but im gonna make it into two parts. **_


	2. Chapter 2

****SpongeBob's legs buckled under him when he heard the news, and watched the first half of the video. He sobbed and wondered if this was all just a dream hoping if maybe he went home and went to bed to wake up and find out this was all one crazy dream that maybe just maybe it would go away. But his mind kept on drifting back to what had happened earlier.

**_Flashback_**

_Mr. Krabs dashed out of the building to go get the formula, as usual. SpongeBob figured he would be back so with a smile on his face holding the formula high with his red claw. __**He was wrong. **__Usual it only took five minutes tops for Mr. Krabs to come back, SpongeBob checked the clock and calculated the time it had been; it had been 15 minutes. Once he heard the faint fluttering of the wind hitting steel blade, and the roar of a car speeding down the street, sirens blaring, he knew something was wrong. SpongeBob ran toward the Chum Bucket tears forming in his eyes as he caught sight of a stretcher being loaded out of an ambulance. He ran even harder as he saw a trail of blood leading to a police car, he gasped out loud as he saw Mr. Krabs sitting in the back his claws in handcuffs and what appeared to be rubber bands on his claws that also had a red substance covering them. He quickly sprinted to a nearby officer "Wha-wha-what happened" he shakily asked looking at the Chum Bucket door which had crime tape covering the frame of the door. Huffs of air left SpongeBob mouth as he saw planktons torn up body lying on the ground, blood strewn all over the ground; through the Chum Buckets windows. H quickly looked away and gasped and stuttered for air and then shakily took a step back, trying to get the image out of his mind. He felt a hand touch is shoulder and quickly spin him around, SpongeBob dizzily turned around; his head was still swimming at the thought of the image of Plankton's body. The officer took a step back as SpongeBob puked and retched all over the sand, the officer pushed the yellow sponge away from the horrific scene. SpongeBob's mouth was gaping open as he felt a hand settle on his shoulder and pull him away from the mess on the sand. "Are you SpongeBob Square Pants" the officer asked looking into the sponges blue eyes "Yes, I am officer" he said his face a light shade of green and his voice was scratchy from all the terrible vomited he had recently done. Then SpongeBob was lead to a police car, the windows were tinted a dark black color, allowing no one to see what was going on inside the car. He stepped inside the car, his feet wobbling; they finally gave out from under him as he sat down in the chair. The officer sat down in his car and turned on the ignition and then they drove away from the gruesome scene._

_The way there was deathly silent, every time SpongeBob kept thinking back to the scene, his heart would race and he was sure the officer could hear, it felt as if it would pop out of his chest. "So, where are we going" SpongeBob asked, the question cutting through the silence in the room like a knife cut through butter. The fishes gaze turned onto the rear mirror looking SpongeBob right in the eye " Were taking you in for questioning" he curtly replied once again watching the road. SpongeBob breath caught in his throat and questions immediately bubbled in his mind, __**what did I do, will they let me go home after this, am I in trouble, what happened to Mr. Krabs, is Plankton dead? **__His thoughts were halted in place as the car screeched to a stop. _

_They exited the patrol car, the police headquarters loomed overhead casting shadows on the ground. SpongeBob's eyes scanned the building, trying to look inside the windows, but failing because of the fact that they happened to be tinted. The officer pushed the doors, but they didn't open "Stupid old doors" the officer groaned, shoving the door harder until it finally creaked open. The smell of old people, rotten food, and air freshener's assaulted his nose, making his long nose crinkle in dissatisfaction. "Follow me" the officer said leading the sponge to a long hall way, doors lined the long hallway that never seemed to end. They finally stopped in the never ending hallway at a long sleek black door which read "__**QUESTIONING" **__in big black letters. The officer briskly walked into the room "Shut the door behind you" said the officer, the door shut with a loud-long creak. SpongeBob walked behind the officer, his eyes zoning in on the little details of the room, a pistol lay on the desk, a notepad and a pen lay on the desk next to the gun. SpongeBob's eyes flickered to the officer's belt; another pistol and a small taser were on it. The officer sat down at a sleek brown wooden desk, "Sit here" the officer said pointing to a chair in front of the desk. "Where were you when the crime occu-"the officer was cut off as his radio buzzed __**"Officer Mercer is dead, Krabs has escaped, immediately report to Room 78 for further orders" **__the officer frowned, he sat up "Stay here and don't do anything stupid, you'll only hurt yourself" he said pointing to a camera in the corner of the room glowing a light red. He then locked the door and ran out of the room his shoes quietly tapping against the floor as he ran full speed to the room he was ordered to go to. SpongeBob turned and looked out the small window over the desk, it was getting dark out quickly, the sun was turning a dull pink and orange as it went down creating what most people called a sunset. SpongeBob returned to his chair and began assessing his situation; __**Mr. Krabs murdered plankton, why? I have yet to learn what exactly happened. I've been brought in for questioning, you don't think that they think I may be a part of it, no I couldn't be I was at the Krusty Krab.**__ Short small pants of breath left SpongeBob's mouth as the scene replayed in his mind he squinted his eyes shut. His eyes fluttered open as he looked outside once again, he stood on shaky legs and walked towards the window it was now nighttime, he hadn't realized how much time had passed when he had been sitting down, and the officer still wasn't back, and if he listened closely he could her the faint screeching off police cars. The moon light soft silver glow was casted through the window and he briefly looked up to the sky for out his window, he let his thoughts go to the recent problems, when he saw a flash above the sea he thought back to the wild horror stories above the ocean. Animal like beings with their body laced with fleshy pink skin, hair that was long and some short, they talked in a language that no fish could understand, some stories spoke of war and hunger raging across their planet, others say that they hunted down fish and kill them, and do God knows what with their bodies. He felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder, upon instinct he turned around, a police officer stood behind him a smile on his blue face._


End file.
